


Crash Courses

by phylavell



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phylavell/pseuds/phylavell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy only really wanted to help, honest.  Who else was going to give Scott a crash course on kissing at four AM?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash Courses

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my friend who is also named Scott for getting me into this SINFUL ship. Bye.

The words in front of Scott begin to blur as his sixteenth hour without sleep begins to take its toll on him. He rubs his eyes beneath his glasses before sighing and re-reading the same sentence he’s already read six times. He still doesn’t know what it's saying. He takes another sip of the energy drink he has beside the book before sighing in defeat and letting his forehead fall flat against the open book.

“What are you reading?”

Scott raises his head and takes the post-it note that had gotten stuck to his forehead and puts it back into its place as he responds to his roommate, “Shakespeare.”

“Which one?”

Scott shuts the book and downs the remainder of his energy drink before looking back at the other boy in the living room. He sits on the sofa with his legs in the air and his head hanging off the sofa. Scott frowns at the book before responding, “Hamlet.”

“You didn’t read that in junior year of high school?”

Scott turns the chair he’s sitting in to frown at his roommate, “Yes, Remy, I read that in high school. But the whole point of this is to try and uncover a different meaning or something. I don’t even know anymore and frankly, I don’t care.”

Remy gives a small laugh before swinging himself to the side and sitting up straight, “Have you considered sleeping?“

“Not an option right now. I agreed that I would meet up with Jean in like three hours to finish that project for Anthro 110 that we have to turn in,” Scott rubs his temples and runs a hand through his hair, “I’m not exactly looking forward to that.”

“And why’s that?”

“Because we ended up not doing anything but talk at the last meetup we had, and- ” Scott cuts himself off as he turns back to the book.

“And?” Remy is leaning over the couch and watching Scott curiously.

“And the last few minutes she tried to get me to kiss her,” Scott mumbles as he opens the book again. 

“You denied her?” Remy sounds almost offended, “the pretty redhead you’re always talking about? You denied _her_?”

“I just sort of pretended I didn’t get the message,” Scott flips through the pages aimlessly, “I think I like her, but there’s just always a lot going on and then I’ve never actually well, done anything.”

“Are you serious?”

Scott shrugs and re-reads some of the notes he wrote on the post-its, “There’s always been a lot going on. Never had time for dating.”

“Fair enough. But, what you’re saying is you’re scared of kissing her? Or you don’t want to?” Remy leans forward on the couch, still watching Scott with curiosity. 

“I think I want to, but I’m not entirely sure if it’ll go well,” Scott shrugs again.

“Do you want to give it a try?” Remy asks as he stands from the couch and moves to step into the bedroom.

“Give what a try? Kissing?” Scott raises his voice so it reaches the bedroom. He watches the other boy come through the doorway with a pillow in his arms. He passes the sofa and stands in front of the desk Scott is sitting at.

“Give me your pen,” Remy extends his hand and Scott complies before turning back to the book. Within a few moments Remy is in his line of vision again. There’s a dark X marked near the top of the pillow.

“You’re gonna give me a crash course on how to kiss using a pillow?” Scott raises an eyebrow before looking at the clock atop of the television across the room. The big glowing four stares back at him. He decides they’ve both been awake for too long.

“Yes. Now get up, Summers,” Remy walks around the desk and takes Scott’s arm. Scott figures anything is better than Shakespeare and for a second lets himself believe that he will actually learn something from this.

The two are soon seated across from each other on the couch and Remy is holding the pillow up and Scott is watching him with an awkward feeling in his stomach.

“You just lean in,” Remy says as he pushes the pillow forward, “I’m Jean, I’m cute, and I really want to kiss you, Scott.”

“Shut up,” Scott rolls his eyes before looking back at the pillow that is being slowly moved in his direction. Scott leans forward awkwardly before pouting his lips and also moving forward slowly. Remy peers from the side of the pillow and shakes his head.

“You have to act like you know what you’re doing,” Remy pulls the pillow back and rests his arm on it as he looks up at the ceiling in thought, “got it. Come on,” he takes Scott by the arm again and leads him to the bathroom. 

They stand in front of the mirror and Remy gestures to Scott’s reflection, “Kiss yourself.”

“What?” Scott looks at himself nervously.

“You heard me. Lean forward and kiss yourself,” Remy says as if it were the most obvious thing.

Scott looks at him for a moment before shaking his head, “That’s not gonna do any good though. That’s glass, it’s not the real thing.”

“I can’t exactly go out and get you a volunteer, Scott,” Remy’s curious expression returns and Scott shifts uncomfortably before shrugging in defeat.

“I’m just gonna keep acting like I don’t know what’s happening.”

Remy shakes his head, “It’s not a hard thing to do. And today it’s Jean, but who will it be tomorrow?”

“This isn’t working,” Scott turns to look at himself in the mirror before completely turning and walking out of the bathroom.

“No? Here,” Remy steps out of the bathroom behind Scott and takes him by the arm again. When Scott turns again Remy takes the initiative and pushes Scott against the wall. Within seconds Remy’s hands are on Scott’s shoulders and Scott’s eyes flutter shut as the other boy’s lips press against his. There’s a few moments of awkward positioning as Remy’s face keeps moving against Scott’s glasses.

“Just…” Remy whispers against Scott’s lips as he reaches up and takes Scott’s glasses off, “keep them shut,” he presses his lips to Scott’s again and Scott tries his best to respond. Scott’s hands slide up Remy’s sides as he instinctively tilts his head to the side. Remy leans in with more pressure and Scott’s hands find their way into the other boy’s hair. The awkward feeling in Scott’s stomach has since disappeared with a new feeling replacing it as he feels Remy pull back and lean forward again to press gentle kisses against Scott’s lips again. 

“And then,” Remy whispers, “you can go a little further and just,” he presses a kiss against Scott’s cheek, “keep going,” and a kiss against Scott’s jawline, “and going,” and he continues making a small trail of kisses down to the hem of Scott’s shirt as a small gasp escapes Scott’s lips.

“It gets more fun as you go along,” Remy assures as he moves back to kiss Scott again. Scott’s hands move back to Remy’s hair before wrapping themselves around his neck.

“I think,” Scott whispers as he leans back to catch his breath, “I’m not going to go see Jean.”

Remy watches Scott’s face with a small smile on his face, “why, chéri?”

“Reasons,” Scott gives a content sigh as he leans forward and kisses Remy again.


End file.
